Simple Desires
by Sephiroth'sGhost
Summary: Angeal realizes he might be a little TOO fond of his student and, worrying about his honour and how it will affect his already existant relationship with Genesis, he struggles to wrestle his affections under control. Will he succeed? Probably not, especially if Cloud has any say in it. :3 - A/G/Z and maybe some S/C


**A/N: Sooooo... this is my first attempt EVER at writing fanfiction, so please don't make me go squish like grape *hides in closet/ peeks out* Anyways, YAOI/Lemon (?) I DO NOT OWN FF7 OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, etcetra etcetra... Hope you like it! Reveiws/Likes/Follows or whatev's greatly appreciated :P**

* * *

><p>"Ge-Genesis! I-I can't wait… Please!" Genesis chuckles darkly as he watches Angeal's beloved Puppy squirm beneath him on the smooth leather of his couch.<p>

"Aww, does the Puppy want to take a break?" Zack whimpers and tries to twist in Genesis' grip, but the stronger SOLDIER has him firmly pinned and under his control. He slowly strokes the younger man's erection as his body trembles, craving more. After tying the smaller man's hands together Genesis glides his hand back to Zack's entrance and presses lightly against the taut ring of muscles.

"Genesis – ah! P-please – nngh!" He watches with a hungry expression as Zack arches his back and buries his face in the crimson pillows, desperately trying not to let the commander hear him cry out. The older man feels himself getting harder as he watches Zack and presses a little harder on his entrance, getting a muffled gasp in response. He moves his finger in slow circles while keeping a slow and steady rhythm with his other hand on the younger man's cock, teasing the taut muscles that are in between him and his prize as they both struggle to control themselves…

* * *

><p>Angeal woke with a start and almost forgot where he was as his brain struggled to remember where he was and what he was doing there. A slight rustle off to the side brings his attention to the lithe form of his childhood friend and lover stretched out on the bed next to him and he allows a small smile to play across his face as he remembers the night before. Images of Genesis arching into his touch play through his mind as he slips quietly out of bed and into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Quickly though his mind wandered – or sprinted, if he was to be honest with himself – back to the dream he had awoken from only minutes before. A flush rose to his cheeks as he remembered the look of Zack practically <em>begging<em> for Genesis to take him right there on the couch, consequences be damned. The big SOLDIER leaned heavily against the marble counter net to the sink and tried to get his thoughts, and his body, under control. Zack was his student, not just some random SOLDIER he went out on missions and trained with on occasion, it wasn't honorable to be thinking of his protégé in such a lewd manner.

A few minutes and a bleeding lip later, for he had bitten it in an attempt to ignore the erection threatening to overtake him, Angeal made his way to the fridge and started pulling out the necessary ingredients for his lover's favorite: sweet rice accompanied by fruit salad and lightly poached salmon. As the rice simmered and the fish cooked he retrieved his favorite coffee cup (the words "Honor is a Virtue" emblazoned on the side) from the cabinet, filled it with coffee, and sat at the table to check his voicemail. After a few messages about mission possibilities and a reminder of his six month physical coming up in a few days, the familiar sound of one Zackary Fair snagged his attention and he listened closely to the message:

"Hey 'Geal, I know we usually train on days when we don't have any official missions and whatnot but it's Cloudy here's first time with leave while I'm actually here in Midgar and I was hoping to take him out to that burger place I told you about. He's _soooo_ excited, you should see 'im getting all worked up!"

"Hey!" Angeal smiled as he heard the cadet complain in the background, it was good the kid had Zack as a friend. From the way his hyperactive student described it the little blonde was a bit of recluse before he started to hang out with him in their spare time, which often included training and friendly sparring.

"Anyways," Angeal could practically hear the grin splitting his student's face, "I figured I'd give you a call and let you know why I'm not in the training room later. I promise I'll work _extra_ hard in our next training session. Peace!"

The message ended and he saved it, though why he wasn't sure of - he simply felt like it so he did. After finishing up the rest of the messages and noting the appointments in his calendar he set the table and went to wake his lover.

He opened the door and peeked in, savoring the sight of the gorgeous red-head sprawled across his bed for a moment before going to wake him. His hand barely brushed the other man's shoulder before slate blue eyes fluttered open and locked onto his own as Genesis reached up and pulled him into a passionate embrace. He sighed as his partners tongue slipped inside his mouth and expertly probed in just the right places, making him shiver with want and need. He returned the assault on the other man's mouth and gently bit his top lip before pulling away, both of them trying to catch their breathe.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, "Angeal chuckled at his partner and pulled him closer for another passionate morning kiss before pulling him up. "Breakfast is already on the table sleepy-head. I decided to make your favorite today."

Genesis' eyes widened as he looked up at his lover, "_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, We seek it thus, and take to the sky…"_

Angeal smiled as the man murmured the lines from his beloved poem into the air between them and walked over to his closet, taking out the extra clothes he kept there for when his lover stayed over. "Here," he said as he handed them over to Genesis, "Let's at least get dressed before sitting down to eat." The other commander flashed him a grin as he started pulling the clothes on and a few minutes later they were both sitting at the kitchen table enjoying their morning meal.

"So, any word from the Puppy yet?" The question pulls the larger man from his musings and he focusses on the man across the table from him.

"Actually, yes. He called before either of us was awake and left a message saying he was taking a friend of his out into Midgar today."

Genesis crossed his arms over his chest and snorted, "Ha! Dragged sounds like the more appropriate term for it."

Angeal let himself smile a bit and took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "True as that may be, it doesn't make much of a difference. Either way, Zack is missing his training session today and I seem to be without much to do."

"So the pup's missing a training session huh? Bad puppy."

"Now-now Gen, he's socializing that blonde cadet he's been babbling on about so much for the past few weeks. From what I keep hearing it seems like it will be good for the boy to get out and away from the compound and explore a bit." His phone buzzed and a message notice popped up on the screen.

"That the Pup?" Angeal glanced up to see his lover watching him with a delicately raised eyebrow and smiled as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Are you getting jealous Gen? I thought such a thing was below you." The red-haired man merely fluttered his hand and looked away almost indignantly. Angeal stared wide eyed as he dissolved the man's actions. "Genesis, why didn't you say anything?" He got up and moved closer to his childhood friend, who was now pouting and refusing to look at him. "Come on Gen, talk to me. How long have you been feeling like this?"

Genesis kept quiet for another minute before saying so softly that Angeal could barely hear, "Since the exam…"

A ball like lead formed in Angeal's stomach as he listened to Genesis' confession and he slowly knelt down in front of his lover, gently cupping his face with both hands as tears started to well in his eyes. "Oh Gen, it's not like that between me and the pup. You know that, right?"

The red-haired man closed his eyes before he answered, his voice barely over a whisper. "I know, it's just… I don't know. The Pup takes so much of your time these days and when he's not around you usually have a lot of work to catch up on and..."

Angeal looked into the mako tinted eyes slowly filling with tears and pulled Genesis into a tight embrace. "Genesis you are the only one I've _ever _wanted to be with, ever since our days in Banora I've wanted no one but you." He buried his face into the hollow where the red haired man's neck and shoulder met, brushing a kiss over the exposed skin. "I love you Gen."

The smaller man grips Angeal closer and smiles into his dark brown hair, inhaling the scent of the shampoo he'd gotten his lover for their last anniversary. He could almost smell the Banora orchards of their hometown and this comforted him. There was no mistaking it, Angeal was most definitely his. Smiling, he snuggled further into his childhood friend and lovers embrace. "I love you too 'Geal."

* * *

><p><strong>So so so? You like it? Advice? Desperately wanting reviews, good or bad, thanks!<strong>


End file.
